Black Swan
| runtime = 108 minutes | country = | language = English French Italian | budget = $13 million | gross = $294,730,422 }} Black Swan is a 2010 American psychological thriller film directed by Darren Aronofsky and starring Natalie Portman, Vincent Cassel, and Mila Kunis. Its plot revolves around a production of Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake ballet by a prestigious New York City company. The production requires a ballerina to play both the innocent White Swan and the sensual Black Swan. One dancer, Nina (Portman), is a perfect fit for the White Swan, while Lily (Kunis) has a personality that matches the Black Swan. When the two compete for the parts, Nina finds a dark side to herself. Aronofsky conceived the premise by connecting his viewings of a production of Swan Lake with an unrealized screenplay about understudies and the notion of being haunted by a double, similar to the folklore surrounding doppelgängers. Aronofsky cites Fyodor Dostoyevsky's "The Double" as another inspiration for the film. The director also considered Black Swan a companion piece to his 2008 film The Wrestler, with both films involving demanding performances for different kinds of art. He and Portman first discussed the project in 2000, and after a brief attachment to Universal Studios, Black Swan was produced in New York City in 2009 by Fox Searchlight Pictures. Portman and Kunis trained in ballet for several months prior to filming and notable figures from the ballet world helped with film production to shape the ballet presentation. The film premiered as the opening film for the 67th Venice International Film Festival on September 1, 2010. It had a limited release in the United States starting December 3, 2010 and opened nationwide on December 17. Black Swan received critical praise upon its release, particularly for Portman's performance and Aronofsky's direction. Portman won the Academy Award for Best Actress for the film, as well as many other Best Actress awards in several guilds and festivals, while Aronofsky was nominated for Best Director. In addition, the film itself received a nomination for Best Picture. Plot Nina Sayers (Natalie Portman) is a young dancer with a prestigious New York City ballet company. She lives with her overbearing mother, Erica (Barbara Hershey), a failed dancer turned amateur artist who tries to control much of Nina's life. The ballet company is preparing for a production of Swan Lake. The director, Thomas Leroy (Vincent Cassel), has to cast a new principal dancer. The lead must be able to portray both the innocent, fragile White Swan and her dark, sensual, evil twin, the Black Swan. Nina is selected to compete for the part alongside several other dancers. The director does not intend to cast Nina as the Swan Queen. When Nina visits him to request the role, he tells her that her rigid technique makes her ideal for the White Swan, but she lacks the passion to dance the Black Swan. When he forces a kiss on her, she bites him. Thomas sees her potential and gives her the role. Nina displays a number of psychotic symptoms, including strong delusions and elaborate visual hallucinations. She does not eat. She begins to feel paranoid that Lily (Mila Kunis), her understudy, is determined to take the lead away from her. Thomas, meanwhile, becomes increasingly critical of Nina's "frigid" dancing as the Black Swan, and tells her that she should stop being such a perfectionist and simply lose herself in the Black Swan role. One evening Lily appears at Nina's door and invites her for a night out. Nina is hesitant at first, but joins Lily after having an explosive argument with her mother. During the night, Lily offers Nina drugs, which lower Nina's inhibitions. Nina becomes sexually interested in not only the men at the bar, but Lily as well. Upon returning to the apartment, Nina has another fight with her mother. She barricades herself in her room and Nina hallucinates having sex with Lily. Nina wakes up alone and late for rehearsal the next morning, and rushes to make it on time. When she enters the studio, she finds Lily dancing as the Swan Queen in her absence. Furious, Nina confronts Lily, and asks her why she did not wake her up in the morning. Lily states that she spent the night with a man whom she met at the club and teases Nina for fantasizing about her. The night before the ballet's opening, Nina continues to experience strong hallucinations. Nina awakes the night of the opening performance, locked in her bedroom with her mother. Nina's mother tells her that she called the ballet company and informed them that Nina wasn't feeling well and will not be able to perform. After violently forcing her mother to let her leave, Nina arrives at the theater to discover that Thomas has asked Lily to dance the Swan Queen in Nina's place. Nina ignores this development, prepares for the performance and convinces Thomas that she is able to dance. The first act goes well until Nina is distracted during a lift by a hallucination and the glare of the overhead lights. The Prince drops her. Distraught, Nina returns to her dressing room and finds Lily there, dressed in the Black Swan costume. As Lily announces her intention to play the Black Swan, she transforms into Nina herself. Nina and her duplicate wrestle. Nina shoves her duplicate into the mirror, shattering it. She grabs a shard of glass and stabs her duplicate in the stomach. Upon realizing what she has done, Nina sees that the body is Lily's. Nina hides Lily's body, returns to the stage and dances the Black Swan passionately and sensually, growing black feathers, her arms becoming black wings as she finally loses herself and transforms into a black swan. At the end of the act, she receives a standing ovation from the audience, appearing normal from their point of view. When she leaves the stage, she finds Thomas and the rest of the cast congratulating her on her stunning performance. Nina takes Thomas by surprise and kisses him. Back in her dressing room preparing for the final act, the dying of the White Swan, Nina is interrupted by a knock at her door. She opens it to see Lily, who has come to congratulate her on her performance as the Black Swan. Nina realizes her fight with Lily was another hallucination, but sees the mirror is still shattered. She notices a wound on her body and realizes that she stabbed herself, not Lily. Back on stage, Nina dances passionately and seamlessly as the White Swan. In the last moments of the ballet, when the White Swan throws herself off a cliff, she spots her mother weeping in the audience. The theater erupts in thunderous applause as Nina falls. As Thomas and the rest of the cast enthusiastically congratulate her on her performance, Lily gasps in horror to see that Nina is bleeding. Though Nina lies wounded and perhaps dying, she is content and satisfied with her performance. The film closes with Nina staring up at the stage lights while whispering "I felt it - Perfect - It was perfect," as the screen fades to white and the audience chants her name. Cast During the closing credits, the major cast were credited as their film characters and as characters from Swan Lake. * Natalie Portman as Nina Sayers/The Swan Queen * Mila Kunis as Lily/The Black Swan * Vincent Cassel as Thomas Leroy/The Gentleman * Barbara Hershey as Erica Sayers/The Queen * Winona Ryder as Beth MacIntyre/The Dying Swan * Benjamin Millepied as David/The Prince * Ksenia Solo as Veronica/Little Swan * Kristina Anapau as Galina/Little Swan * Janet Montgomery as Madeline/Little Swan * Sebastian Stan as Andrew/Suitor * Toby Hemingway as Tom/Suitor * Sergio Torrado as Sergio/Rothbart Production Conception Darren Aronofsky first became interested in ballet when his sister studied dance at the High School of Performing Arts in New York City. The basic idea for the film started when he hired screenwriters to rework a screenplay called The Understudy, which was about off-Broadway actors and explored the notion of being haunted by a double. Aronofsky said the screenplay had elements of the film All About Eve, Roman Polanski's film The Tenant, and Fyodor Dostoyevsky's novella The Double. The director had also seen numerous productions of Swan Lake, and he connected the duality of the White Swan and the Black Swan to his script. When researching for production of Black Swan, he found ballet to be "a very insular world" whose dancers were "not impressed by movies". Regardless, the director found active and inactive dancers to share their experiences with him. He also stood backstage to see the Bolshoi Ballet perform at the Lincoln Center for the Performing Arts. Aronofsky called Black Swan a companion piece to his previous film The Wrestler, recalling one of his early projects about a love affair between a wrestler and a ballerina. He eventually separated the wrestling and the ballet worlds as "too much for one movie". He compared the two films: "Wrestling some consider the lowest art—if they would even call it art—and ballet some people consider the highest art. But what was amazing to me was how similar the performers in both of these worlds are. They both make incredible use of their bodies to express themselves." About the psychological thriller nature of Black Swan, actress Natalie Portman compared the film's tone to Polanski's 1968 film Rosemary's Baby, while Aronofsky said Polanski's Repulsion (1965) and The Tenant (1976) were "big influences" on the final film. Actor Vincent Cassel also compared Black Swan to Polanski's early works and additionally compared it to David Cronenberg's early works. In 2010, Aronofsky acknowledged there being similarities between the 1997 anime film Perfect Blue and his film Black Swan, but said it was not an influence.Aronofsky Q+A, Filmadelphia Casting Aronofsky first discussed with Portman the possibility of a ballet film in 2000, and he found she was interested in playing a ballet dancer. Portman explained being part of Black Swan, "I'm trying to find roles that demand more adulthood from me because you can get stuck in a very awful cute cycle as a woman in film, especially being such a small person." Portman suggested to Aronofsky that her good friend Mila Kunis would be perfect for the role. Kunis contrasted Lily with Nina, "My character is very loose... She's not as technically good as Natalie's character, but she has more passion, naturally. That's what Nina lacks." The female characters are directed in the Swan Lake production by Thomas Leroy, played by Cassel. He compared his character to George Balanchine, who co-founded New York City Ballet and was "a control freak, a true artist using sexuality to direct his dancers". Portman and Kunis started training six months before the start of filming in order to attain a body type and muscle tone more similar to those of professional dancers. Portman worked out for five hours a day, doing ballet, cross-training, and swimming. A few months closer to filming, she began choreography training. Kunis engaged in cardio and Pilates, "training seven days a week, five hours, for five, six months total, and ... was put on a very strict diet of 1,200 calories a day." She lost 20 pounds from her normal weight of about 117 pounds, and reported that Portman "became smaller than I did."Stated by Kunis on Jimmy Kimmel Live, December 6, 2010. Kunis said, "I did ballet as a kid like every other kid does ballet. You wear a tutu and you stand on stage and you look cute and twirl. But this is very different because you can't fake it. You can't just stay in there and like pretend you know what you're doing. Your whole body has to be structured differently." Georgina Parkinson, a ballet mistress from the American Ballet Theatre, coached the actors in ballet. American Ballet Theatre soloists Sarah Lane and Maria Riccetto served as "dance doubles" for Portman and Kunis respectively. Dancer Kimberly Prosa also served as a double for Portman. She stated: "Natalie took class, she studied for several months, from the waist up is her. Sarah Lane a soloist at ABT, did the heavy tricks, she did the fouéttes, but they only had her for a limited time, a couple of weeks, so I did the rest of whatever dance shots they needed.". In addition to the soloist performances, members of the Pennsylvania Ballet were cast as the corps de ballet, backdrop for the main actors' performances. Also appearing in the film are Kristina Anapau, Toby Hemingway, Sebastian Stan, and Janet Montgomery. Development and filming Performing Arts Center]] Aronofsky and Portman first discussed the ballet film in 2000, though the script was yet to be written. He told her about the love scene between competing ballet dancers, and Portman recalled, "I thought that was very interesting because this movie is in so many ways an exploration of an artist's ego and that narcissistic sort of attraction to yourself and also repulsion with yourself." On the decade's wait before production, she said, "The fact that I had spent so much time with the idea ... allowed it to marinate a little before we shot." When Aronofsky proposed a detailed outline of Black Swan to Universal Pictures, the studio decided to fast-track development of the project in January 2007. The project did not come together at the studio, and Aronofsky would go on to shoot The Wrestler instead. After finishing The Wrestler in 2008, he asked Mark Heyman, who had worked for him on the film, to write Black Swan. By June 2009, Universal had placed the project in turnaround, generating attention from other studios and specialty divisions, particularly with actress Portman attached to star. Black Swan began development under Protozoa Pictures and Overnight Productions, the latter financing the film. In July 2009, Kunis was cast. Fox Searchlight Pictures distributed Black Swan and gave the film a production budget of $10–12 million. Principal photography was achieved using Super 16 mm cameras and began in New York City toward the end of 2009.http://www.imago.org/index.php?new=343 Retrieved 6 March 2011 Part of filming took place at the Performing Arts Center at State University of New York at Purchase. Aronofsky filmed Black Swan with a muted palette and a grainy style, which he intended to be similar to The Wrestler. Costume design controversy Amy Westcott is credited as the costume designer and received several award nominations. A publicized controversy arose regarding the question of who had designed 40 ballet costumes for Portman and the dancers. An article in the British The Independent suggested those costumes had actually been created by Rodarte's Kate and Laura Mulleavy. Westcott challenged that view and stated that in all only 7 costumes, among them the black and white swan, had been created in a collaboration between Rodarte, Westcott, and Aronofsky. Furthermore, the corps ballet's costumes were designed by Zack Brown (for the American Ballet Theater), and slightly adapted by Westcott and her costume design department. Westcott said: "Controversy is too complimentary a word for two people using their considerable self-publicising resources to loudly complain about their credit once they realized how good the film is." Dance double controversy ABT dancer Sarah Lane served as a "dance double" for Portman in the film. In a March 3 blog entry for Dance Magazine, editor-in-chief Wendy Perron asked: "Do people really believe that it takes only one year to make a ballerina? We know that Natalie Portman studied ballet as a kid and had a year of intensive training for the film, but that doesn’t add up to being a ballerina. However, it seems that many people believe that Portman did her own dancing in Black Swan." This led to responses from Benjamin Millepied and Aronofsky, who both defended Portman as well as a response from Lane on the subject. Soundtrack The soundtrack for Black Swan consists of classical music by Tchaikovsky and electronica dance music by English production duo The Chemical Brothers. It marks the fifth consecutive collaboration between Aronofsky and English composer Clint Mansell. Mansell attempted to score the film based on Tchaikovsky's ballet, but with radical changes to the music. Because of the use of Tchaikovsky's music, the score was deemed ineligible to be entered into the 2010 Academy Awards for Best Original Score. The Chemical Brothers, whose music is featured prominently during the club scene in Black Swan is omitted from the official soundtrack. Release ]] Black Swan had its world premiere as the opening film at the 67th Venice Film Festival on September 1, 2010. It received a standing ovation whose length Variety said made it "one of the strongest Venice openers in recent memory". The festival's artistic director Marco Mueller had chosen Black Swan over The American (starring George Clooney) for opening film, saying, "It was just a better fit... Clooney is a wonderful actor, and he will always be welcome in Venice. But it was as simple as that." Black Swan screened in competition and is the third consecutive film directed by Aronofsky to premiere at the festival, following The Fountain and The Wrestler. Black Swan was presented in a sneak screening at the Telluride Film Festival on September 5, 2010. It also had a Gala screening at the 35th Toronto International Film Festival later in the month. In October 2010, Black Swan was screened at the New Orleans Film Festival, the Austin Film Festival, and the BFI London Film Festival. In November 2010, the film was screened at American Film Institute's AFI Fest in Los Angeles and the Denver Film Festival. The release of Black Swan in the United Kingdom was brought forward from February 11 to January 21, 2011. According to The Independent, the film was considered one of "the most highly anticipated" films of late 2010. The newspaper then compared it to the 1948 ballet film The Red Shoes in having "a nightmarish quality ... of a dancer consumed by her desire to dance". Home media The film was released on DVD and Blu-ray Disc in Region 1/Region A on March 29, 2011. The Region 2/Region B release is due on May 16, 2011.http://www.amazon.co.uk/gp/product/B004I5C3UI/ Reception Box office The film had a limited release in select cities in North America on December 3, 2010 in 18 theaters. The film took in a total of $415,822 on its opening day, averaging $23,101 per theater. By the end of its opening weekend it grossed $1,443,809—$80,212 per theater. The per location average was the second highest for the opening weekend of 2010 behind The King's Speech. The film has Fox Searchlight Pictures highest per-theater average gross ever, and it ranks 21st on the all-time list. On its second weekend the film expanded to 90 theaters, and grossed $3.3 million, ranking it as the sixth film at the box-office. In its third weekend, it expanded again to 959 theaters and grossed $8,383,479. As of March 2011, the film has grossed over $100 million in the United States and almost $300 million worldwide.http://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/?page=weekend&id=blackswan.htm Critical reaction Black Swan has received widespread acclaim from film critics. Review aggregate Rotten Tomatoes reports that 88% of 254 critics have given the film a positive review, holding an average score of 8.2/10 with particular praise for Portman's performance. According to the website, the film's critical consensus is, "Bracingly intense, passionate, and wildly melodramatic, Black Swan glides on Darren Aronofsky's bold direction – and a bravura performance from Natalie Portman." Review aggregate Metacritic has given the film a weighted score of 79, based on 41 reviews, indicating "Generally favorable reviews". In September 2010, Entertainment Weekly reported that based on reviews from the film's screening at the Venice Film Festival, "[Black Swan] is already set to be one of the year’s most love-it-or-hate-it movies." Reuters described the early response to the film as "largely positive" with Portman's performance being highly praised. The Sydney Morning Herald reported that "the film divided critics. Some found its theatricality maddening, but most declared themselves 'swept away'." and Mila Kunis won the Marcello Mastroianni Award.]] Kurt Loder of Reason Magazine called the film "wonderfully creepy," and wrote that "it's not entirely satisfying; but it's infused with the director's usual creative brio, and it has a great dark gleaming look."Loder, Kurt (December 2, 2010) Black Swan, Reason Mike Goodridge from Screen Daily called Black Swan "alternately disturbing and exhilarating" and described the film as a hybrid of The Turning Point and Polanski's films Repulsion and Rosemary's Baby. Goodridge described Portman's performance, "She is captivating as Nina ... she captures the confusion of a repressed young woman thrown into a world of danger and temptation with frightening veracity." The critic also commended Cassel, Kunis, and Hershey in their supporting roles, particularly comparing Hershey to Ruth Gordon in the role of "the desperate, jealous mother". Goodridge praised Libatique's cinematography with the dance scenes and the psychologically "unnerving" scenes: "It's a mesmerising psychological ride that builds to a gloriously theatrical tragic finale as Nina attempts to deliver the perfect performance." Kirk Honeycutt of The Hollywood Reporter gave the film a mixed review. He wrote, "[Black Swan] is an instant guilty pleasure, a gorgeously shot, visually complex film whose badness is what's so good about it. You might howl at the sheer audacity of mixing mental illness with the body-fatiguing, mind-numbing rigors of ballet, but its lurid imagery and a hellcat competition between two rival dancers is pretty irresistible." Honeycutt commended Millepied's "sumptuous" choreography and Libatique's "darting, weaving" camera work. The critic said of the thematic mashup, "Aronofsky ... never succeeds in wedding genre elements to the world of ballet ... White Swan/Black Swan dynamics almost work, but the horror-movie nonsense drags everything down the rabbit hole of preposterousness." Similarly, in a piece for The Huffington Post, Rob Kirkpatrick praised Portman's performance but compared the film's story to that of Showgirls (1995) and Burlesque (2010) while concluding Black Swan is "simply higher-priced cheese, Aronofsky's camembert to [Burlesque director Steve] Antin's cheddar. The Canadian Press also reported that some Canadian ballet dancers felt that the film depicted dancers negatively and exaggerated elements of their lives but gave Portman high marks for her dance technique. The Guardian interviewed five ballet dancers, Tamara Rojo, Lauren Cuthbertson, Edward Watson, Elena Glurjidze, and Cassa Pancho, and they commented that some movements in the film are not professional, and the representation of the profession is stereotypical and inaccurate. Black Swan has appeared on many critics top ten lists of 2010 and is frequently considered to be one of the greatest films of the year. It was also featured on the American Film Institute's 10 Movies of the Year. On January 25, 2011 the film was nominated for five Academy Awards (Best Picture, Best Director, Best Actress, Best Cinematography and Best Film Editing) and won one for Portman's performance. Accolades See also * Mental illness in film References External links * * * * * * Interview with Black Swan director Darren Aronofsky * Essay on the film’s use of symbolism at Alternate Takes Category:2010 films Category:2010s thriller films Category:American films Category:American dance films Category:American LGBT-related films Category:American thriller films Category:American tragedy films Category:English-language films Category:French-language films Category:Italian-language films Category:Films directed by Darren Aronofsky Category:Ballet films Category:Films featuring a Best Actress Academy Award winning performance Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films shot in New York City Category:Films shot in Super 16 Category:Lesbian-related films Category:Psychological thriller films Category:Swan Lake Category:Fox Searchlight films ar:بلاك سوان az:Qara qu (film, 2010) ca:Black Swan cs:Černá labuť (film, 2010) cy:Black Swan (ffilm) da:Black Swan de:Black Swan (Film) et:Must luik (film 2010) el:Μαύρος Κύκνος (ταινία 2010) es:Black Swan (película) fa:قوی سیاه (فیلم ۲۰۱۰) fr:Black Swan (film) gl:Black Swan ko:블랙 스완 id:Black Swan (film) is:Black Swan it:Il cigno nero (film 2010) he:ברבור שחור (סרט) ka:შავი გედი (ფილმი) lv:Melnais gulbis (filma) lb:Black Swan (Film) lt:Juodoji gulbė (filmas) hu:Fekete hattyú (film) nl:Black Swan (film) ja:ブラック・スワン no:Black Swan pl:Czarny łabędź (film 2010) pt:Cisne Negro (filme) ru:Чёрный лебедь (фильм, 2010) simple:Black Swan (film) sk:Čierna labuť sr:Црни лабуд (филм) fi:Black Swan (elokuva) sv:Black Swan tr:Siyah Kuğu uk:Чорний лебідь (фільм) zh:黑天鹅 (电影)